My Sweet Angel
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Ezra was nothing more than a young Nephilim, kicked out of Heaven for a prank gone wrong, now he has to do the only thing he can to earn enough Heaven Coins and buy his way back into heaven, kill Ghosts. However, its been dry as of late, making him bored and uninterested. But one day, he gets a weird look from Stocking Anarchy, and a fight ensues. Will he win? [Stocking x OC]


**A/N: Hello everyone...I bring you my second One-shot of the year, this time with Stocking Anarchy and an Oc. I've been working on this one for a while. I had originally finished it, but my dumbass hit Delete instead of Rename when I was trying to change the file name and i fucked myself in the foot, so i had to rewrite it. If you've seen Panty and Stocking, and I mean you have to have seen it, else you wouldn't be reading this, you know that both of them are fallen angels. My oc Ezra is actually a Nephilim, a half human half angel, who was kicked out of Heaven for reasons i will not explain here, its all in the story below. I hope you all enjoy it and if you don't well, i don't really give a shit, because I write what i want. without further ado, here's the story. REPENT MOTHERFUCKERS!**

 **Also, be sure to check out my NekoPara One-shot, I know its a little long, but I appreciate the views :):):)**

My Sweet Angel

Stocking x Oc One-shot

Daten City, a city filled with drugs, gang bangers, whores and a bunch of cheap bastards trying to make a quick buck. It was literally the place where the shittiest people on the planet gathered. It was a city located between Heaven and Earth, the epicenter of Phantom and Ghost attacks. Monsters of every kind could be encountered here. And, if they gave a shit, the most famous of fallen angels, Panty and Stocking would take care of it...when it came out of there asses at least.

And yet, one of the most normal places on this piece of shit city, was Daten City High, population, several assholes and a few geeks. It is here where we find one of the city residents, enjoying his lunch, or at least trying too. His name was Ezra, real name...none of your fucking business. He was a man of Eighteen, with smooth black hair, which was spiked at the end, he left a fringe to cover his left eye. He was wearing a black shirt, with the words, Bring me the Horizon on it, one of his favorite bands. He wore dyed blue fitted jeans, which were ripped in a few areas. He wore leather combat boots, with steel studs at the top. He had a few chains attached to his belt loops. He wore long black gloves on his arms, with a few designs on them. He had slightly pale skin, from not going outside...hell no one blamed him, with how high crime was.

In all actuality, he was a Fallen Angel. He wasn't kicked out for being badmouthed, though that was one of the major reasons..he got kicked out, because he was going to play a prank on Gabriel and ended up getting Micheal instead, some words were exchanged, Jesus was brought into the equation and he was ultimately kicked out of heaven. And in order for him to go back, he'd have to collect Heaven Coins, by defeating Phantoms. That might be simple, except you didn't have the competition he did. Hell, he had been on Earth for around six months and have averaged in at three Heavens a month..which he then spent on sweets...he wasn't good with money.

So here he was, stuck in a dead end school in a dead end city, with barely a Heaven to his name...at least one heaven was worth three thousand in USD, so that was a plus. He wouldn't starve to death, but Earth sweets could only last him so long.

He loved sugar, it was one of the many reasons he was booted from heaven. He'd go through may great lengths to get some sweets, almost fooling Jesus Christ into making a second coming...that wasn't the best idea in his book by far but...it was at least a funny picture for the albums...and everyone thought it was the end of the world. Most passed it off as some dude dressed like Jesus..God hadn't been happy with him that time, but Jesus bailed him out of it..this time though, it was going to take some good old elbow grease to get his wish and go back to the pearly gates.

He heard the sound of a lunch tray hitting the table top and looked up, seeing one of his only friends in the school, a young human named Nick. He was Seventeen years of age, with messy brown hair. He was wearing a green shirt, with matching slim straight pants and black sneakers. The young man took a seat.

"You seem disinterested as always."

"Dude, literally nothing worthwhile happens here. There hasn't been a Phantom attack in weeks...its been drier than a desert. Plus this school's food tastes like shit." he said firmly.

"Hmm, anyway, how's your mom doing?" the teen asked. Ezra gave him a bored look, before returning to the book in his lap.

"She got kicked out of heaven for having a relationship with a human. How do you think she's doing?" he asked firmly.

"Well I don't know dude...I'm still getting used to the whole Nephilim thing."

"At least you're using the right vernacular." the half angel muttered.

That was the other major reason he was kicked out of heaven. He was only a half angel, but had the same capabilities a full angel would have. He had wings, he had a halo and he had a weapon. He was initially pissed that he was only a half angel, but when he was brought to God and he saw his mother there, already waiting for him...it was a bit too hard to take. Living heaven was all he knew, so when they were both cast out, it was a hard pill to swallow. His mom had already adjusted to everyday life on Earth, and she had no plans of going back. She'd live her eternal life there...but for Ezra...He wanted to go back, he had friends up there, he couldn't just...forget them.

"What's the book about this time?" Nick asked, a modest interest in the teen's literature.

"Its about world where Vampires have existed for hundreds of years. One night, in a late night show on television, the Princess of all the Vampires decides to announce that she's building a place for Vampires only. She's also trying to get her number one servant back to her side. He happens to be a Werewolf, who lost his memory on a mission he had taken the year before." he said, not even looking away from the page.

"Seems quite interesting. I might give it a gander." he said, taking a bite out of his apple.

The doors suddenly flew open, and the crowd started cheering loudly. The school's resident angels were walking in, and everyone decided to throw them a welcome party. Panty and Stocking Anarchy both walked in, the former bearing a shit eating grin on her face, while the latter was settling for a slice of cake.

Panty was a spiky haired blonde, about eighteen years of age, who was wearing a white tee shirt, with a bright red P on the right breast. She was wearing a matching plaid green skirt. She for some reason decided to wear red heels to school. She winked at a few of the guys while staring hungrily at a few of the football players.

Her sister Stocking was different, she quickly cut through the crowd, avoiding all of the guys that were trying and failing to score a date. Unlike her sister, Stocking had long straightened violet and hot pink hair, which reached down to her waist. She was wearing something drastically different to her sister. She was wearing a black dress, with long sleeves and frilled white cuffs. The skirt part bore a few ribbons on it, and had frills on the hem. She was wearing a bright blue ribbon around her waist, which tied into a bow on the back. In her free hand, she was clutching some sort of plush toy, some creepy cat thing.

Ezra scoffed, turning his attention back to his book. He didn't understand how they were so popular in this school. He didn't know them back in Heaven, he truly didn't, but the fact that they have become infamous on Earth is startling. He's taken care of a few Phantoms in town before, which usually pissed them off, mostly because they didn't know who had taken it first. He pulled out a Snickers bar from his pocket and tore into it, quickly eating the delicious candy.

"Dude, you eat too much candy. Do you ever worry about your health?" Nick asked.

"I'm immortal, so no I don't worry." he replied.

"I thought Angels could die."

"Nope...we're immortal. The only way we can become mortal is to have our powers stripped. God however is a very understanding person, so he let me and my mother keep my powers. He pretty much sent us down here to take care of the Phantoms and Ghosts that break out of hell."

"You seem disappointed...did a character die or something?" he asked.

"No..that's not it..I'm slightly pissed off at the fact that those two excuses for angels get so much attention in this town, despite the fact that they destroy a lot more shit than they do killing ghosts."

"Ah, so you're envious." he said.  
"Dude, don't fucking make me hit you." Ezra said, glaring at the brown haired teen. He rolled his eyes and pulled a Mountain Dew from his pocket.

"Whatever you say my dude." he said, cracking the soda open.  
"How can you constantly be drinking that sugar water? That crap is nasty."

"Not to me. I actually like it...besides you eat more sugar than you drink it, I'm surprised you're not drinking one right now." he said.

"I drink Dr. Pepper Cherry. I don't know man, I just don't like that stuff." he said firmly.

"Well, if it will make you feel better, the Student Council is having a Bake Sale right now. In front of the school store."

"What? You didn't tell me this shit this morning?" Ezra cried out, standing up. Several people looked at him, not that he gave a shit.

"I didn't find out until before lunch. My bad man." Nick said, cringing a bit.

"Fuck...that means all of the good shit is probably gone...I guess if I leave now I can buy some cookies or something." he said, rubbing his chin in thought. He looked at his watch and nodded, shoving his book in his backpack.

"Okay then, I'll catch you later my dude. I got a date with some delicious cookies." he said, stars in his eyes. He swung his pack across his back and headed out of the cafeteria. However, as he did, he locked eyes with Stocking Anarchy, who was looking at him curiously. He glared at her for a bit before disappearing through the doors into the hallway. He shuddered a bit when he was farther away from the cafeteria.

" _That stare she gave me was a bit creepy...unless she can sense other angels...if that's the case then I just advertised myself way more than I should have."_ he thought.

He continued up to the second floor, toward the Science department. He'd drop off his bag in his locker, fill up on some candy from his stash, then head to the school store for some cookies. He had to admit, several of the girls in the student council really knew how to cook, cute girls that knew how to cook...now that was someone worth having in life. Finally reaching his locker, he input his combination and opened it, shoving his backpack inside. He grabbed the hooks at the top part of it and pulled it down, revealing an opening. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out several king sized candy bars. He tore a Hershey bar open and shoved it in his mouth. He sighed contently, chocolate was really his favorite thing in the world. He wiped his mouth with the inside of his shirt and slammed his locker door shut, only for him to jump back a few feet.

Right in front of him, was Stocking Anarchy, clutching that demonic looking cat plushie. His hand was tightly grasping his heart, which was thumping a mile a minute. He exhaled angrily before clenching his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack." he shouted, earning an amused chuckle from the girl.

"I like seeing you squirm...its kind of funny." she said.

"Alright...weirdo...I'm gonna go now." he said, turning around.

"I want your candy." she said, making him stop mid stride.

"I'm...sorry?"

"The food this school serves is shit, so I'm taking your candy." she said simply. Ezra smirked, and tugged on his glove.

"Oh...are you certain about that?" he asked firmly.

"I'm pretty certain...what...are you going to stop me? I know what you are, you're just like me." She said, brow raised.

"Hmm...so you figured out that I'm a Fallen Angel? That's rather interesting...did you figure out today? Or have you always known?" he asked curiously.

"I've known for a while...especially since you took one of our ghost hunts a few weeks back. We decided to let it slide, until we realized that there have been quite a lack of phantoms to slay...I'm running out of money, and I love my sugar, so I'm stealing yours, unless you wanna do something about it." She said, reaching for her stocking. Ezra narrowed his eyes, tugging on his glove.

"Alright, lets settle this with a good old fashioned battle. I have a few minutes before the bake sale ends." he said. He formed a ring of light in his hand and raised it above his head, before throwing it to the ground. The light swirled around him, changing him into his battle form. His black shirt was replaced with a white shirt, which still displayed the rising sun on it. His dyed jeans remained the same, his boots also changed to white. His hair grew a bit longer.

"O father who art in heaven, grant me the power to parish the fangs of evil." he chanted, pulling his glove off his arm. He flipped it around, willing it into a short sword. It was around 35 inches in length, with a pointed tip, the back of it had gaps on it, which were made to catch other sword. The guard was a bright blue color, with a single red gem where the blade and the hilt met. The pommel was rounded off, with a tiny cross on it. A bright halo appeared over his head, along with his wings, one was a pure white, while the other one was black.

"Repent Motherfucker."

"You stole that from us." Stocking shouted.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't, the last part yes, the first part no." he said. She scoffed and pulled off her stocking, willing it into a Katana, which was white and blue.

"I'll show you." she cried, dashing forward, sword held tightly in her hands. She took a horizontal swing, which Ezra easily blocked with his own sword. He side stepped, slamming the girl into the lockers, denting them a bit. She pushed back before throwing another wide slash. He parried it, causing sparks to fly all around. Stocking forced his sword to the side and threw a diagonal slash, which he easily dodged, however she ended up slicing the lockers behind her in half. The doors all hit the ground with a metallic clang.

"Okay, you're better than I thought." she said.

"I don't go half assed you know. I actually trained, it helps that your mom is an Angel who forces you to train on a daily basis." he replied.

"I'll show you." she called out, dashing forward, she threw another horizontal slash, making him deflect it, only she faked him out and slammed her sword into his chest, sending him flying through a wall. He slammed into a few desks, each breaking under his weight. He stood up, a bit sluggish.

"That one got me a bit." he muttered. He angled his blade, parrying another attack from the pissed off girl. He pushed her back, before locking into close fight. Both swung at each other with fierce strikes, each one being harder than the last. She pushed him back, before throwing a punch to his face. He reeled back a bit, holding his nose.

"Ow, you punched me..what the fuck?" he asked.

"Alls fair in love and sugar." she said.

"That makes no sense." he said. She ran at him again, only for him to slam a desk into her, sending her flying back into the wall. Using his wings, he closed the distance between them.

"Sonic Slash." he chanted, throwing a vertical slash at her. Stocking however dodged it, and he ended up slicing right through the brick wall. He cringed a bit before being slammed through it into another class room, this one having people in it. He dodged a sword swipe from the angered girl, landing in a low crouch on the teachers desk. He grabbed the ceramic coffee cup and threw it at her, only for her to slice it in half. She smirked and grabbed on of the desks, hefting it with ease.

"Jesus Christ." he shouted, dodging the object as it slammed into the chalk board, breaking into pieces. By now the room was empty, save for the few brave souls who had stayed behind to record the fight.

"You shouldn't have thrown that coffee cup at me asshole." Stocking shouted, hand at her waist.

"Oh fuck you."

"Just give me your candy and we can end this." she said, angling her sword.

"Not on your life." he said, dashing at her. They clashed once more, sparks flying around the room. They were locked in a stalemate, pushing each other to see who had the upperhand. They pushed each other back, only to clash once again.

"This is getting boring. Why don't we kick it up a notch?" Ezra said, easily pushing her sword back. He grabbed a handful of her shirt and threw her through the ceiling, appearing on the second floor. Before Stocking could pick herself up, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming her through a wall. The girl cried in pain, visible scratches on her skin. Her dress was a bit torn in some areas and her hair was out of place. She stood up, week kneed from the attack.

"Okay... now you're pissing me off." she muttered. She clutched her sword tightly and she ran forward, pulling her blade back. Ezra flipped his blade around, catching her's in the groove of his own. With a twist, the blade snapped in half.

"Whoops...didn't mean to do that." he said, giving her a sheepish grin. Stocking growled and formed a ring of light in her hands. She tossed it to the ground, allowing it to change her into her angel form. She now wore a white sleeveless dress, with light blue around the breasts. There was a light blue heart on the center of her chest, surrounded by white frills. The bodice of the dress was light gray in color, the skirt was white and blue in color, ending right above the knee, with distinct frills and bows. Ribbons were attached to her hips with light blue hearts. She wore light gray gloves that extended to her biceps, along with thick silver bracelets. She wore matching heels, which tied around her ankles. Somehow, her sword had repaired itself. She took off her second stocking, willing it into its sword form.

"I'm gonna kill you." she shouted, flying at an incredible speed. Ezra could barely register what had happened before he slammed through a set of doors. The shattered on impact, splintered wood and tiles rained on him. He managed to land in a kneeling position, using his sword to halt his backward advance. The pissed off Fallen Angel was now in front of him, holding her swords rather tightly. He smirked, cracking his neck and back.  
"Hmm, so you can really fight. And here I thought you weren't good without your sister. Rumor had it that you sucked royal ass without her, but its good to know you can handle yourself. But trust me sweetheart, its gonna take more than two swords to take me out." he said, removing his second glove. With a flick of his wrist, it had turned into its sword form. Ezra slowly stood up, grabbing Net Breaker from the floor. He held Net Breaker II in his right hand. They stared each other down for another minute before running at each other, weapons ready to strike.

Ezra caught her first blade rather easily, and swung his second at her abdomen. She redirected it and threw a slash of her own, only for it to clash with his own. They spun around each other before throwing another slash. Ezra cross his swords, catching Stocking's downward slash midway. He spread his blades apart, and spun on his heel, slashing Stocking's chest. She clenched her jaw in pain, and quickly counter attacked, throwing a slash to his arm. They jumped back, accessing their damage.

"Something wrong there Stocking? Your sugar rush finally wearing off?" he asked with a chuckle. He stabbed his sword into the wall and ripped a piece of his shirt off, using it to bandage his cut. Stocking wasn't so lucky, as hers was on her chest, so it was bleeding into her dress. She shook her head.

"I'm just trying to access how much more damage I have to do to you before you give up. I can tell you're almost at your limit, the consequences for using your full power early in battle." she said.

"Pfft, right right. But I can keep going, even without Net Breaker, I'm still a good fighter. But I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch dear, you look ready to drop too. Maybe you should stop eating all that sugar, your looking a little chubby."

"Gah...I am not fat..I'll have you know all of the sugar I eat goes straight to my boobs." she cried back.

"Hmm...I guess I can see that happening. They are pretty big, your nipples must be the size of dinner plates though...I don't think many guys find that attractive." he said, almost lost in thought. In a fraction of a second, Stocking appeared in front of him, swiping her swords at him, he easily dodged her first attack, deflecting the rest of her combo. He could tell her strength had grown, just by the vibration on his blades. He tried blocking another attack, but was easily over powered and was sent through a window. He grit his teeth and summoned his wings, taking to the sky. He shook the glass and wood splinters from his body and continued flying up, until he landed on the school roof. Stocking soon followed, breathing hard.

"Keeping up?" he asked, with slight concern. Most of the school population was now outside, watching their fight. He took a look down, spotting a few familiar faces. Among them was his friend Nick, and of course Panty, who was eating some popcorn and telling her sister to kick his ass. He was glad it was Stocking he was fighting and not Panty. He couldn't really deflect bullets with his swords that well.

"No need to worry about me. I'm doing just fine." She said.

"If you say so." he said. The wind blew slightly, ruffling their clothes. For a minute, they just stared at each other, panting a bit from using so much energy. If he had a candy bar, he'd surely have eaten it. The burst of sugar would have surely helped him.

Stocking was the one that moved first, closing the distance between them with a few strides. She went in for a side swipe, hoping to sweep him off his feet or at least do some damage, instead a loud clang was heard and sparks filled her line of sight. Ezra was quicker than her, and was able to pull off a speedy combination, landing four slashes on her. One on her shoulder and arm and two on her chest. Her dress was torn a bit, and was stained with blood. Ezra smirked a bit and rose his sword for another strike, only for her to disappear.

"What?" he cried out in shock. He felt a sharp pain in his back and was knocked to the ground. He stood up, blocking another slash aimed at his chest. Twisting his sword, he once again snapped in half. Stocking however using the broken hilt to bash him in the face, bruising his nose and causing a bit of blood to come out. In his stunned silence, he missed the slash she threw at his face. His line of sight was filled with red, and slight pain. He dropped his sword, hand flying straight to his face. He felt a warm liquid on his hand, and when he was able to see, he noticed it was blood. He felt the cut, which now went across his face, from his cheek bone up to his forehead, right across his eye, though by some miracle, his eye was spared. Even though he saw blood in his line of sight, he could still see Stocking's figure.

"You have signed your death warrant." he said simply, grabbing his swords. He saw her toss her broken Katana aside, clutching the one she had tightly in both hands. Feeling the need to keep it fair, he tossed his second weapon to the side, holding Net Breaker tightly in his hand. With a battle cry, he ran forward, throwing a low slash, which was easily blocked. He using his wings to dash behind her back, throwing a downward slash. She was able to deflect it and threw a punch at his face, which he redirected. He put his palm at the pommel of his sword and jabbed the blade forward, aiming to stab her with the tip.

Both of them were starting to wear down now, their strikes losing power the longer they fought. Ezra wiped his face with his shirt, the stinging from his cut increasing a bit. Deep cuts and gashes littered his skin, his shirt and jeans were visibly torn, and his hair was out of place. The same could be said for Stocking, who's dress was shredded beyond repair. Blood was smeared in various places, her gloves were ripped, one of her bracelets was gone. Somehow her hair was perfectly in place. Ezra's left eye was closed, mostly because he didn't want blood falling in it. He was visibly worn out. He was about to attack when the bell rung loudly. He looked at his watch, eye widening.

"FUCK." he shouted.

"What the hell is your issue?" Stocking asked curiously. He glared at her with his lone eye.

"Lunch is over. Which means the Bake Sale the Student Council was doing is over. I wasn't able to get my cookies, and its all because of you." he said firmly.  
"Me? You're the one who was staring at my cake back at lunch. You let out a writ of challenge so I accepted it. Taking your Candy was an added bonus." she said.

"A...A what?" he asked.

"A writ of challenge. Seriously? You're an angel and you don't know what that is?" she asked.

"How the fuck should I know what a writ of challenge is? And I'll have you know I'm half angel, still learning everything by the way." he said firmly. Stocking sighed in anger.

"Great...your telling me you don't know what a writ of challenge is? I guess I can explain...between us angels there are usually little spats and battles to judge who among us is the strongest. When an Angel wants to challenge another Angel to a battle, they'll release a small halo of light known as the Writ of Challenge. Before you left the cafeteria, you let out this small halo, challenging me to a fight." she said.

Ezra tried thinking back to the cafeteria, eye widening a bit. He didn't remember the light, but he did remember Stocking's smirk. That must have been when it happened. He clutched his head, breathing hard.

"Damn it. That's what the grin was for." he said.  
"Yeah, and I have to say, you've exceeded my expectations of you. I thought you were just another fuckboy, but now I can tell you are more than that. You're pretty good at fighting, you stood up to me at least, don't know how you would do against me and Panty though." she said firmly.

"Whatever. I missed my change at scoring those delicious cookies, and now I have a scar on my face. I consider this a loss...you win, take my candy and leave me alone." he said, walking over the edge of the roof. He landed on the grass in a low crouch. He let himself return to normal, his clothes were fine, but he was still littered with cuts and bruises, though they were slowly starting to heal. The cut on his face was too deep though, and he knew it would remain.

"Dude, that was awesome. I can't believe you went head to head with Stocking Anarchy and held your own." Nick said.

"But at what cost? What cost? I have lost the chance to purchase the cookies from the Student Council bake sale. I don't know when their gonna make more." he said.

"Its just cookies man." Nick said. Ezra grabbed a handful of the teen's shirt, pulling him close to his face.

"It...is...not...just...cookies."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he let Nick go, brushing the hand away and turning around.  
"What the fuck do you want?" he shouted, eyes widening in shock. He was face to face with the principle of the school. Stocking was with him, bearing a sheepish smile on her face.

"Come with me, we're calling your mother." he said. Ezra turned around in a vain attempt to run, but the man was quick and caught the collar of his shirt, dragging him toward his office.

Both teens now sat in the office, holding ice packs against certain body parts. Stocking held hers to her chest and Ezra held his against his face. Behind him was his mother Annabeth, a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and creamy white skin. She was wearing a button down white shirt, with a frilly skirt and matching boots. She had a pair of golden rings on her wrists, which glowed in the low light. Her green eyes were filled with anger, shame and disappointment, mostly aimed toward her son.

Another man stood there was well, this man was around forty years old, with dark brown skin and a fluffy looking Afro, he was dressed in priest garb, a white coat with a white shirt underneath, along with matching brown pants and boots. He had a pink sash around his shoulders which bore golden crosses. His name was Garterbelt, Stocking's guardian of sorts.

"So...you two sliced two lockers in half, broke through a solid brick wall on the first floor, destroyed two classrooms, twenty eight desks, a chalkboard, another brick wall, the ceiling on the bottom floor, a window, a pair of doors and some floor tiles. Not to mention the other miscellaneous things that were damaged, we calculated it all at around 34,453 dollars of damage. What do you say for yourselves?" the principle said, awaiting his reponse.

"She started it, I just wanted my damn cookies. But I supposedly sent her a writ of challenge, whatever the fuck that is. Its not my fault." he said, he felt pain in the back of his head.

"Wrong answer, and don't swear at people, I raised you better." Annabeth cried out.

"How about you Stocking? What's your excuse?" Garterbelt asked.

"I don't have one. I don't give two shits to be honest...I just want my candy." she said with a shrug.

"We'll be willing to let all of this slide, so long as the two of them stay after classes to clean it up." the man said.

"Fuck that. I have shit to do thank you." Ezra said, feeling another slap to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, what he meant to say was he'd love to do it."

"Mom...what about patrolling the city? Remember its me who keeps his sorry ass from getting killed by ghosts? Why the shit do I need school anyway? None of this matters to me."

"I don't give a damn what you want. I raised you to be a responsible young Angel, so take responsibility and clean this up." his mother shouted.

"ALRIGHT. I'll clean the fucking place up." he cried angrily.

"The same goes to you Stocking, you fucked up, so own up to it. I get enough shit from Panty, I don't need you fucking up as well." Garterbelt replied. The goth girl didn't reply, rather she clutched her plushie in her hands.

"If that's it, then I'll let the two of you get started." the principle said. Ezra stood up, dropping the ice pack to the floor, he lead Stocking out of the room before slamming the door shit. Annabeth sighed.

"I apologize for him..ever since his father left us, its been a bit hard. Being kicked out of heaven didn't help his case." the young woman said.

"Its alright, he's a good kid, I can tell...its just...he gives into temptation to quick." the man said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Garterbelt asked.

"Did you not see how he looked at Stocking? He's in love with her, I can tell. He's just to much of a hard ass to admit it. He passes it off as jealousy." he said.

"Uh...how do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm the principle here Ms. Annabeth. Its my duty to know my students. You may both go, I know they'll take care of clean up."

Meanwhile, Ezra and Stocking were walking down the hall, both not saying anything. They stopped at his locker and he input his combination, throwing the door open. He pulled a bag from his pocket and opened it. Pulling the secret compartment, he held the bag out, catching all of his candy inside it. Once it was all inside. He handed it to the violet and pink haired girl.

"Take it. The spoils of war." he said firmly. She gave him a sour look.

"As much as I love sugar and really want to take them, I can't." she said.

"You fought me for the sole reason of taking my candy. Look at all the destruction we caused." he said, waving an arm back. The lockers from before were still on the ground, and there was a gaping hole in the wall, a few broken desks littered the hallway.

"You didn't know what a writ of challenge was...so I don't feel right taking this from you." she said.

"Then take it as a peace offering. If anything, I'd like for us to be friends..It would be better for both of us to work together to get our Heaven Coins. I don't know about you but I don't want to stay down here forever." he said. The girl looked at the bag in his hand for a few seconds before accepting it.

"Fine...we can be friends." she said.

"Good...by the way, sorry about before. For saying you nipples were probably the size of dinner plates and for calling you chubby..truth is, your not."

"Sorry about the whole writ of challenge thing. I should have just explained it to you beforehand. It would have saved us the trouble." she said.

"Yeah...but I gotta admit, your an awesome fighter. I can only imagine what it would be like to fight you with Panty by your side. Anyway, we best get started on this." he said, grabbing one of the brooms that had been set out for them.

"Hey Ezra...you wanna ditch this place and go somewhere else?" Stocking asked, looking at him with a little smirk.

"You serious? We'd be fucking ourselves dry." He said.

"So? That's a problem for future us to handle. Right now, I want to binge eat this candy." she said, a smirk on her face.

"I dunno." he said, looking at the destruction.

"I'll let you drive See Through." she said, jingling the keys in her hand.

"Why the fuck didn't you say that earlier. Come on." he said, snagging the keys from her hand. He took her hand in his own and ran off, heading toward the front doors. Once they made it to where the pink humvee was parked, both jumped inside, with Ezra taking the wheel. He put the key in the ignition, a stupid smile on his face.

"Do you know how to drive?" Stocking asked curiously, digging her hand into the bag of sweets.

"Hehe, no." he said, he turned the key, and the engine roared to life. He put it in drive and floored it, screeching out of the parkinglot, almost slamming into another car, though he was able to swiftly dodge it.

"Well...you drive better than my sister." the goth said.

"Wanna go sneak into a movie? I hear Star Wars Seven is good."

"You fucking nerd." she replied.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas missy."

"Hmm, I have one movie I want to see, its called Krampus..you game?"

"A horror flick? Bring it on." he said. He cut into the right lane, causing a few cars to crash into each other. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Cinema, finding a sweet parking spot, which was actually after they pushed another car out of the way. Somehow the pink Humvee sustained no damage from it. He pocketed the keys and led Stocking into the theater.

"Wow, its actually full..on a Thursday no less." he muttered dryly.

"Some people have no lives you know. We're just stuck in school because theres nothing better to do. Admit it." she said.

"Its true...lets get some drinks and we can go in." he said. She nodded, following him to the concession stands. He bought them the largest sugariest drinks that were on the menu and then when the ticket holder wasn't paying attention, snuck into the back. Quickly finding the hall showing Krampus, they walked right in, finding some good seats in the middle rows. The place was filled with a few people who were watching the credits.

"You know we got about an hour or two before the movie starts." He said.  
"Yeah so?" Stocking asked.

"Eh, I guess its fine." he said, settling into his seat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Not that asshat. When you transferred to our school a few months back, you didn't really like the fact that we pretty much owned the place...why is that?" she asked.

"Hmm, I guess its because you two are carefree. Before I even got kicked out of heaven I knew who you were and your reputations..I mean, there's only one person who was able to bed Jesus Christ." he said.

"Yeah, Panty isn't the brightest crayon in the box. She's a slut, a bitch and loves dick more than anything else in this world. Since coming here, she's made it a personal mission to fuck every guy that catches her eye." She said.

"And what about you Miss Stocking? You are equally as attractive...why is it that you haven't found someone to fuck?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"Because, unlike my sister who wants nothing more than to have her twat ripped apart on a nightly basis, I actually want a relationship. As you can tell, most of the guys in our school are fuckboys. All they want me for is for the obvious thing. Other than that, most don't approach me because I'm a goth." she said firmly.

"That's bullshit. That's one thing I fucking hate about this place, you can't be yourself without being judged...I guess Heaven is the same, down to the gritty details." he said with a shrug.

"What about you? Fucked any girls since coming down here?" she asked.  
"Nope."

"Ah, then she must still be in heaven, unless your gay, which is totally fine by the way."

"Uh..no..I'm not gay and no she's not in heaven. I haven't fucked anyone..ever." he said. Her eyes widened.

"You're a virgin?"

"Jeez, loud much?" he hissed, not really caring about the public knowing.

"How can you be a virgin? Aren't you like Eighteen?"

"Yes, what am I supposed to do? Fuck the first bitch I happen to see? I may be immortal, but I don't want to have herpes for the rest of my immortal life." he said firmly.

"Hmm...I guess we'll have to fix that." she said, setting her bag of candy aside. She stood up, brushing her dress off a bit before sitting on his lap. His eyes widened a bit when she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like dumb ass? I'm gonna make you into a man. Consider yourself lucky, it could be Panty doing this and you wouldn't want something that loose for your first time." she said.

"Stocking, I'm not sure about this. This is the first time we've hung out, let alone spoken. Don't you think your jumping the gun?" he asked.

"You prove yourself in battle and your not bad looking. You also gave me candy, so that's a plus..besides I've been looking for a strong confident man to make my own. I was actually debating on kidnapping you, telling you all this and then proceed to fuck you." she said.

"You're not one of those Yandere girls are you?"

"Hehe no. But if you break my heart I will cut your cock and balls off." she said in a deadly tone. He chuckled dryly, face turning pale.

"If I don't have have much of a choice, then I'm glad I get to keep you as my girlfriend. But are we really going to fuck in a move theater?" he asked.  
"Why not? Its something I can brag to my sister about. Now shut up and kiss me." she said firmly.

"As you wish, my sweet angel."

Ezra leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. She giggled a bit as she melted into it. He started running his fingers through her hair, while massaging one of her breasts. Her moans were muffled due to their kiss, but they were slowly starting to get heated. He pulled away, and started kissing her neck.

"Was that...you're first kiss?" she asked.

"No...I've kissed girls before...we just never got further than that." he whispered. He kissed her collar, leaving a nice red mark on it. He also started unbuttoning her dress, exposing some of her blue stripped bra.

"Well you're an excellent kisser." she whispered.

"Excuse me...you two can't be doing that here."

Both turned to the source of the voice, a man in his early forties, who was wearing a plain shirt, with black slacks and shoes. He had a worn out face, with a pair of thin glasses on his face.

"Fuck off." both teens replied. The man scoffed and left them alone.

"Dick head." she muttered.

"Just ignore him. Lets continue where we left off eh?"


End file.
